shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kojirō Uesugi
Kojiro "The Demon Boar" Uesugi (小次郎上杉, Uesugi Kojiro) was a member of the Taichibukai ranking as a warlord, captain and former world noble gone rouge. He is now the leader and captain of The Tyrant Pirates, becoming allies with The Torikusta Pirates. He now works with the mysterious and maniacal Dokugata. With unknown attentions they both seek power, but with two different ideas and plots. Feared throughout the seas as the Demon Boar Tyrant, because of his . He along with his legendary weapon the Senshu no Tekken, a vast crew intow he plots to take over the seas as the only ruler of the seas. With a bounty of 300,000,000, getting it after his betrayal of the government. The slaughter of his former noble partners and his thirst for power in the world. After defeating and serious injuring many of the vice admirals he was given a bounty of 500,000,000 for these crimes. Just as of recently Kojiro has defected the Taichibukai, after he had been replaced by Donsai Sujata. Because of the lords feeling that the tyrant had failed in his own warlordship and angered by this, Kojiro had sworn revenge over them all. He now has gathered a massive armada and now sets out to become a Yonko himself, thus solidifying his rule over the seas. Appearance Kojiro has been described as a fat old man, often smelling like wine and other foods. Due to his massive size he hardly moves, he mostly stays seated on his throne on his ship or he must be carried around by some of his crew members to a location. He has many features compared to other pirates or even nobles, he has been said to look like a demon. With his facial features and expressions, always seen with an angry face on. He is often feared just by his looks, he is a tall and obese of a man. He is 7’5 and over 500 pounds, due to the effect of his devil fruit. His facial features alone have brought fear into many; his eyes are a pure white as if he doesn’t have any eye pupils. He is a dark skinned man, with a long and messy brown beard coming down to his upper torso. His face is a mass of fat and flab looking misshapen, with long thick eye brows. He wears a strange crown on his head, themed in early Chinese style. The crown itself is dark purple shape, shaped as a bishops hat, with strange with gems within and on the crown. With black spots on these white gems, he had two peacock feathers coming off the top of the crown. Coming down pass his shoulders, they are a dark red with a blue tint to it. On the very top of this crown he has an orange colored orb, which many believe to be the rest of the Inoshishi Inoshishi no Mi fruit. But that has not been conformed yet. His theme of dress is that of early Chinese imperial wear, with very long and flowing robes and gowns. He wears a multi piece outfit, starting with a light purple gown coming down passed his feet a little. This layer has vertical ruffles on it to make it look like as if when he walks to moves about in the wind. Giving the appearance of a noble, as the walk to show that he has a much high status than others. Over this gown he was a darker of purple gown coming down to his knees, at his knees the gown is raised above his knees to show the under layer of the first gown. This layer has sleeves that come down pass his hands, with long loose sleeves. Having a black trim at the sleeves, often will have his hands out but often will let his sleeves hand down over his hands. With his big hands, being able to seem like that he could choke and elephant to death with his grip. Round and long fingers, with even longer finger nails. His finger nails are painted, the reason for this is to give him the appearance of god. With his nails being painted a jade green, although his nails are uncared for and become sharp, rough and tough. Using this as blades as well, in battle. His outer most layers are a set of imperial Chinese armor, broken down into different parts on his body. His most recognizable is the large torso plate that warps around his body in a tight fit. His torso plate is an elegant design of a red flame pattern then going out into a yellow flame. Along with purple lotus flowers on his torso plate, as if the flowers were being burned by the fires of hell. The final piece to his outfit is a dragon belt, warping around his waist. The front of the belt has depicted a green dragon looking as if it had its tongue out eating something or someone. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Taichibukai Category:Tyrant Pirates